Deimos
|Only Appearance = "Motherhood" (XWP) |First Appearance = "Fade Out" (HTLJ) |Last Appearance = "Love, Amazon Style" (HTLJ) "Motherhood" (XWP) |Gender = Male |Status = Alive (HTLJ)/Deceased (XWP) |Residence = Greece, Mt. Olympus |A.K.A = Old Man Demios Deimie (by Aphrodite) |cause of death = Crushed By A Shelf |Killer = Xena |Romances = None |Affiliations = Ares, Olympian |Other family = Strife, Discord (cousins) }}Deimos the god of Terror. He is the cousin of Strife and Discord. After Strife's death, Deimos and Discord competed for Ares' affections and the position of the war god's second in command (HTLJ "Fade Out"). Biography Hercules seems to have had some experience with him before, as he familiar with Deimos' schemes and mannerisms and can easily detect the God's presence just by the exceptionally annoying laugh he has. Some time after Strife's death, Deimos competed for Ares's attention and was assigned to kill Hercules. So he sets up a plan to make the villagers invisible by putting a curse on them. The ones that were fortunate enough not to be cursed are afraid that the same thing will happen to them sooner or later, so they turn against their fellow villagers, aiming to kill them. The plan does not seem to go so well in the beginning, as Deimos is worried about the fact that Hercules has support from his good friend Iolaus and can bring courage to the people. Discord agrees to help him and they both work together to set the plan in motion. They successfully bring it further, but it is ruined as Deimos' disguise is revealed by his exceptional, high-pitched laugh. Hercules instantly understands who he is and forces him to reverse this curse or he will die. Deimos honestly tells him that the curse cannot be reversed without the Cyclops rock. Hercules breaks the Cyclops rock that he is given and reverses the curse. Later on, Deimos is given promotion by Ares and becomes second in command, much to Discord's displeasure, since they had actually worked together and Deimos would not have succeeded without her help. She shows Ares that Hercules is still alive and still helping everyone, which rages Ares, and Deimos is sent by him to fix the problem. After using his disguise as the old man, once more, he convinces the leader of the village to take actions that will help the people around him, and that will be done by killing Hercules. He easily achieves this task and glaotingly laughs at their oblivion to his plans. This is all interrupted, however, when Discord suddenly appears, obviously angry that he hadn't failed as she wanted, and punches him hard enough to knock him unconscious. She ties him upside-down on a large branch of a tree and duplicates his personality, so to keep him away from moving any further with his plans. This gives her time to focus on hers, and she temporarily sides with Hercules and Iolaus. Deimos is found by Ares and is once more sent after the two. Even with Ares' direct help was incapable of killing Hercules, and after Ares breaks the last Cyclops rock, Discord ties him upside-down and duplicates his personality again, but this time in Ares' castle.(HTLJ "Fade Out") Sometime later, Deimos found a tribe of Amazons under the spell of Aphrodite, whose powers were going haywire due to her rocky relationship with Hephaestus, and took advantage of it. His true purpose was to find the the Kronos Stone (which this tribe had been guarding), and surpass all Gods, even Zeus. He was seen to order the Amazons around, and have an arrogant to brutal behavior towards them, seeing as he pushed Kayla, the Amazon leader harshly into the hole they were digging, so to keep her working. In the end however, much to his disadvantage, Hercules manages to bring Hephaestus and Aphrodite together again, and even though Deimos had the Kronos Stone in possession, Hercules achieved victory against the god in battle. (HTLJ "Love, Amazon Style") Deimos later joined with many of the Olympians in a desperate attempt to kill Eve following her baptism. Unfortunately for him, Xena, freshly endowed with the power to kill gods, killed Deimos with almost comical ease. ( : "Motherhood") Appearance Deimos is mentioned by Ares to look a lot like Strife, though Deimos himself denies that, emphasizing that he is taller than his cousin, and not dead. Deimos has short, spikey white hair and pale blue eyes, similar Strife's. He has three piercings in each oh his ears and wears a short, tight necklace. Unlike Strife, he seems to dress more elegantly, and not as urbanly (with safety pins holding his clothes together) as Strife would. His clothes are basically brown leather, with other decorations. He wears a shorts that reaches barely above his knee-caps, and short boots of the same color. Personality Even though he is the God of Terror, which means he is supposed to be fearless and fearful, Deimos seems to be rather twitchy, as Ares called him. Deimos can be easily jumpscared even by something normal, as long as it is unexpected. He also seems to be quite perverted from the way he talked to the Amazon leader Kayla and to Aphrodite, while knowing that she still loves Hephaestus. Deimos is almost always hyperactive and tends to twirl his fingers and/or tongue maniacally when he is excited or thrilled, and has a rather annoying laugh which he tends to loudly show almost everytime he finishes a stentence. Even though in Fade Out '' he was seen to argue with Discord a lot, he doesn't seem to be as brutal as she is. While actually fighting he would raise his fist to strike her, but would never do so. He didn't hesitate to fall to his knees and hug Discord tightly when he wanted her help, which shows that he does appreciate affection with girls. This was also seen in ''Love, Amazon Style when he carelessly laced his arm around the Amazons' shoulders, or how he flirted with their leader, and also the way he was hitting on Aphrodite. He is much of a cowardly god, ironically enough and not very good at fighting seeing how he was easily caught by Discord and Hercules and was risen above the ground. He likes working on people's mentality and is manipulative enough to achieve these goals. His words can be deceiving enough to convince someone to be afraid even after they have found out that he was lying. (The villagers and their leader in Fade Out for example). Deimos, just like Strife, has a big idea of himself, thinking that he is capable of surpassing Zeus and all the Gods, wanting them to actually kneel before him. He had also mentioned that he wanted everyone to fear him. He tends to rush a lot and lose patience and faith in his own plans (once again a lot like Strife) when he sees that something goes wrong. There are also times in which he can act quite like a bipolar, for example in Love, Amazon Style when he heard the news about Hercules trying to bring Hephaestus and Aphrodite together, he forgot about all he was previously saying (that he would be glorious and incredibly powerful etc.), and fell to his knees, crying that all his plans would fail and his dreams of success would be crushed. However, he had instantly gotten over this dramatic moment and advised his companion, Vargus, to relax and be patient even though he was clearly the one losing control. Powers & Abilities As a minor god & the personification of Terror among Mortals, Deimos has the basic Powers and Abilities of an Olympianbut for example: Immortality: 'Deimos live infinite life span as well as immunity to all sorts of diseases. '''Invincibility: '''Deimos is invincible to all sorts of weapons (swords,axes,crossbows) as well as all magical powers from the Gods although these powers can hurt him but not kill him. '''Conjuration: ' the power to conjure anything or any being he wants. 'Teleportation: ' the ability to teleport to any place whatever he sees fit either on earth or Olympus. '''Super Strength: '''Deimos super strength can send people flying as well as gods his strength is equally to Discord & Strife, but inferior to that of Hercules & Ares. '''Energy Balls: ' '''Deimos can shoot red energy ball capable of killing mortals and hurting Gods. '''Invisibility: '''All Gods have the power to make themselves invisible to all mortals they can't be seen or heard by them. '''Telekinesis:' the ability to move objects & mortals with his mind. 'Shapeshifting: '''Deimos has the alter his appearance to take whatever form he likes whether mortals or monsters or gods. Behind the Scenes *The character was, quite obviously, a way for Joel Tobeck to continue his involvement in the series without reversing the shock of Strife's death. *Deimos literally means "panic" in ancient Greek. Though in the original mythology he and his brother Phobos (god of fear) were inseparable, Phobos (Φόβος) was never seen in the Xenaverse. Most myths cast them as the sons of Ares and Aphrodite. In the Disney film ''Hercules, the pair were reimagined as "Pain and Panic", a pair of diminutive demons serving Hades, about as competent in the "dispose of Hercules" department as Discord and Strife. Gallery File:Deimos_Stone_&_Kronos.jpg|In "Love, Amazon Style" deimosdiscord.jpg|With Discord Deimos create a super energy ball, he used cronos stone.png|Deimos create a super energy ball, he used cronos stone Deimos...png Kayla (16).gif Kayla (17).gif Kayla (18).gif Kayla (19).gif Kayla (20).gif Appearances * HTLJ: "Fade Out" * HTLJ: "Love, Amazon Style" Category:Characters Category:Olympians Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Children of Ares Category:Children of Aphrodite Category:Deceased Characters Category:Gods Category:Male